


just add water

by GalacticGoldfish



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alcohol, Bathing/Washing, Forehead Kisses, Gentle touches, Internalized Homophobia, Intimacy, M/M, No Sex, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Teasing, confused feelings, confused lambert, mild praise kink that lambert doesnt even know is a kink, no homo lambert, very homo pavel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGoldfish/pseuds/GalacticGoldfish
Summary: lambert goes on a hunt to track down a kikkimora who just happens to be about to snack on a half elf bard that seemingly couldn't hear it coming. after saving him and dragging his ass back to town he figures the best sort of payment will be to take over Pavel's room for the night and eat his dinner. What ensues afterwards is Lambert having a very no-homo moment of thinking about "damn wouldn't it be nice if we kissed" and "i have to cockblock the innkeepers son from trying to sleep with this half elf i just met.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Lambert/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	just add water

Lambert cursed himself for taking on a job like this. It was easy sure but the swamp mud stuck to his skin and seeped down to his bones he felt. The Kikimora that had been dragging off women and children was hidden well enough in this muck. You would have thought that the people would have had common sense not to come into the swamp until it was taken care of. But no. They insisted on gathering their herbs near the shore and fishing up those little mud bugs they cooked. Crayfish he thought they were called? Probably. They were ugly creatures that tasted like the mud they came from most of the time he found when he ate them.

So when he saw an idiot sitting near the edge of the water, eyes towards the sky as the Kikimora began to rush him, he couldn't help but let out a frustrated shout. Which seemed to be mostly ignored by the idiot man. And then he was grabbed, being pulled into the water by the beast and Lambert was sure he would lose out on some cash if he let some fuck from the village die because he couldn't pay attention or heed warnings. One good thing was that the beast was distracted by a potential meal now. It didn't even see Lambert coming or if it did it didn't care. Swiftly he stuck it dead with his sword and against his better thoughts dragged the man out of the mud with him after he took his trophy as proof of his deeds. 

And so the man sat there as Lambert wiped the blood off of his sword, gasping for air and coughing up murky water as he tried to breath normally again. Pavel hadn't been out here for long but apparently it was long enough to nearly die. His hands moved to his head, fixing the scarf upon it and pushing his hair back into place. In Lambert's mind he seemed extremely vain to be worrying about something like that now. After all he had almost become a snack.

**"Are you a fucking idiot?"**

No answer.

**"I said are you a fucking idiot?" ******

********

********

He raised his voice the second time and finally the other man looked at him. Slightly confused and disoriented still. Pavel thought that he was of course very far from an idiot. Suicidal perhaps but not quite an idiot either. But right now he was too tired and too grateful for any real arguments.

**"You saved my life."**

****

****

**"And I haven't even gotten a thank you yet."**

Lambert's voice was laced with sarcasm and slight amounts of spite as he said it. Putting his sword back where it belonged. He never expected thanks from humans. Especially not pretty ones. But he choked back those thoughts as soon as they came forward. While the man wasn't afraid of him now surely he would be when the adrenaline wore off. When the fear of the Kikimora nearly eating him was gone surely the disgust from seeing Lambert's yellow eyes would set in. That's the way it always happened. 

Pavel struggled to stand, one of his legs feeling weaker than the other for the moment as he tried to ignore the fact that the Kikimora had dug its claws into him. He tried to ignore the bleeding as he could feel it running down his leg and stumble stepped towards the witcher. Lambert was confused as he froze for a moment, feeling the man's body hit his own. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands as Pavel leaned against him. The chestnut curls that trailed down the other man's back looking tempting to touch. But he wasn't going to. 

****

**"What the fuck are you doing?"**

Lambert grabbed the man by the shoulder's to try and push him away. Only to find that he was asleep on his chest. Just standing up. Like an idiot. If he was a human Lambert's heart might have been racing but he wasn't. He was a witcher. And this was very clearly a man who was an idiot. Why he couldn't think of any other word than idiot to call him was lost upon his mind as normally Lambert had no issues with insulting someone. But he would worry about that later. Instead of worrying about it further he simply hefted the man up and over his shoulder. Surely someone in the village would be missing him. Probably. Maybe he could even get a few extra coins for returning him. Or a free night at the inn depending on who he belonged to. 

**-✰-**

As he got back to town though the only luck he had with that was that the man in question was a wanderer who had come in. The inn claimed that he had said he was a bard but had yet to actually produce any results in that direction. But he had paid for his room in coin so they didn't ask any questions either. So Lambert took it upon himself to decide that Pavel's own room would be his payment. At least until he realized that the other man wasn't waking up. Still fast asleep in the chair that Lambert had set him in the witcher realized that if he never woke up then he wouldn't be able to pay him for rescuing him either.

So of course that meant he would need to attempt to get him cleaned up. At the very least tend to the wounds on his leg that had dripped blood all over the floor at this point. He was sure it was fine. Humans lost their blood all the time and it didn't always kill them. Rather than undress him Lambert ripped the leg of the pants the rest of the way off. After all if this guy truly was a bard he probably had plenty of clothes to replace these. And he wasn't about to deal with looking at this stranger naked. 

He had potions for this sort of thing but for now he just dumped some clean water onto the leg. It wouldn't do any good to put medicine on over dirt. It would never take. Not like it would for a witcher. So far more gently than he ever would if the man was awake he took to tending the leg. His hands carefully wiping away mud and dirt and grime from his skin. Trying not to think about how soft it was and how it looked as though this was someone who actually look care of himself. The leg was going to be scarred now for sure, thick and ugly gashes that the so called bard could probably use in some ballad about how he faced a great beast. 

Bards were all liars and tended to exaggerate after all. Though that helped he guess when they tried to get people to leave witchers alone. Except for that damnable bard of Geralt's who insisted on writing love ballad's and soft songs about his brother in arms of course. It grated on his nerves that they behaved together like that. Grated on his nerves that he was allowing someone into their world and breaking down the walls and the myths that kept them all safe. At this point Kaer Morhen might as well become a tourist attraction for people who heard Dandelion's song. At least it would if they could actually get up the mountain. 

But as he thought about all of this, before he knew it the stranger's leg was cleaned and bandaged. He couldn't do anything about the rest of the mud on his body without asking for a bath. Though in a momentary lapse of judgment Lambert took one of the soft and still clean clothes, gently wiping off the delicate looking features of the person he had brought back. As he slowly moved to push the scarf back he found a hand on his to stop him. Soft golden green eyes staring into his own harsh yellow ones. It felt like a wolf looking into the eyes of its prey before chasing it down and trying to eat it whole. But for some reason, Lambert felt like the prey in this situation rather than the wolf.

As if he was being burned Lambert quickly pulled his hand away and backed away from the stranger. Ignoring the fact that he was still being stared at. His face settled into its default scowl as he tried to rid himself of the softness that had started to creep in when he thought he was all but alone for the moment. Pavel watched curiously as the witcher began to raise his walls once more. But never could he forget the look of shock he'd seen previously. It was a look he would treasure for sure. 

****

**"My name is Pavel, not idiot."**

While it had taken a moment for him to figure out what the witcher was saying to him in the swamp he'd still carried it through the deep sleep he had. He was used to people calling him an idiot. Calling him slow. Calling him all sorts of things that never actually made sense considering he used to be somewhat popular. But that was a story for another time he supposed.

****

**"Only an idiot sits there while a Kikimora comes up on them. Only an idiot doesn't listen when someone shouts for them to move. Only an idiot goes out into the swamp alone."**

So therefore in his mind this Pavel was very much an idiot.

**"And what do you want from this idiot then? Coin? I used the last of it for my room and dinner for the evening. I have no home to go to so whatever law of surprise bull shit you witchers are want to do means nothing to me either."**

Pavel shifted himself a little more comfortably in his seat, scooting forward a bit so that he could spread his legs properly. Lambert noticed in that moment that Pavel had... very long legs. But his eyes refused to linger and instead focused on the scarf that kept the bunches of unkempt hair back on top of the bard's head instead. More than anything he was focusing on the tone of Pavel's voice. It was soothing, as a bard's tended to be. But really the lack of malice when he spoke to Lambert took the witcher by surprise. There was no disgust or fear. Just simply a man talking to another man. It unsettled him that there was no smell of fear from him now. 

Lambert found that he couldn't look him in the face any longer. Preferring to stare at the wall or the floor or anywhere. He was unsettled in the strangest of ways right now. But he wasn't going to show it. At least not if he could help it.

**"As if I'd want any runt that came from your loins. Bard bastards are all the same breed of terrible after all. I'll take your room, a bath and your dinner."**

****

****

"Part of my dinner witcher. Don't forget I'm the one who made your job easy."

**"I should have left you out there to have your leg fucking rot off."**

Pavel snorted at that and tried to stand, his leg still weak but not in quite as much pain. Asshole aside the witcher had done well enough to get him bandaged up. He collapsed back against the chair when he heard a knock on the door. It was the innkeeper's son and Pavel's eyes lingered on him for a moment too long as he began to order his dinner. Double what he'd initially been planning but he also wasn't as keen to share with the witcher when he was this hungry. Wine by the jugful if they could and a hot bath after. He'd had a near death experience and he wanted to indulge. And so he would.

The coin he had earned here and there would pay for it for now. It wasn't hard to earn money when you were pretty. Not when you told people you were still a bard. They would pay upfront and then simply disappearing would do the trick. Eventually they would forget about the stranger with strange eyes that had stolen a few coins from them. He definitely noticed that the witcher refused to look at him and that was fine. Perhaps Pavel didn't wish to be seen by him anyways. 

**"I'm not giving you the entire room either. You can share or you can sleep outside, I don't care which it is."**

Lambert grunted and rolled his eyes at Pavel. Annoyed with the fact that despite the fact that he saved his life he was still being bossed around. But all of that was forgotten when the food was brought in, once more by the innkeeper's son whose look now lingered on Pavel when he came in. Lambert scowled at the thought of it all, knowing very well what those looks meant. But as long as he was here in the room it wasn't as if it could happen, right? Him being there would stop any of... Whatever they were planning on doing if he wasn't there.

He pouted as their hands grazed against each other's. Feeling as though he was being forced to watch two humans interact lovingly without even knowing each other. Or rather, he figured they didn't know each other. In reality he had no idea how long Pavel had been staying here and no idea if the two of them were already fucking. If he was in the way of whatever romance had been blossoming between the two of them. The only thing he could think about that was... Good. Sure he tried his damnedest to live by the rule that a witcher didn't feel anything. 

But if Geralt was allowed to lie to himself about being in a loving with a sorceress then he was allowed to lie to everyone else about how he really felt on the inside. He sneered just slightly when the other man left and let out a snort.

**"If you two are going to fuck then I get the room to myself. I don't need to see it or hear it."**

****

****

**"Not everyone flirts with the intention to fuck witcher. I flirted to get us some extra bread, though I suppose I could always go to Baelwyn's room and get myself stuffed on something else instead. The room would still be mine though."**

Lambert bit his tongue slightly, not knowing if Pavel was serious about leaving the room and for some reason didn't want to risk it. At this rate he was going to become as soft as Geralt was and he refused to think about that. So he would continue to be an asshole. After all that was what he was best at. Ignoring the human feelings and pretending that he was nothing but an unfeeling bastard. He remembered a time when all the wolves did that.

**"I've heard that witchers can't get drunk, is that true?"**

****

****

**"Not in the slightest, it just takes a little more than it does for a pathetic human. I'll drink you under the table in an instant."**

Pavel gestured at the wine and food as if to challenge Lambert's assumption about many things. One that he could drink him under the table. And the other that he was human. Pavel knew that the witcher's voice could carry at least. It was nice to not have to ask someone to speak up because he couldn't hear him. After all he was loud and spoke with all of his chest. Nice company for someone who only had half of his hearing left. He'd never noticed how many people whispered around him before he lost his hearing. How many things he could no longer hear.

But that wasn't the point now. Because he could smell hot food and good wine to be indulged in and the witcher was wasting no time getting his own fill. Pavel watched him as he ate. Sharp teeth digging into the meat that had been brought it. But he only caught glimpses of them. As if the witcher was intentionally trying to hide them from him. He noticed his eyes rarely were able to meet the other man's as if he was also trying to hide those as well. Pavel had met a witcher once or twice but never this one. He waited until they were a few drinks in to start asking questions.

**"So, do you just answer to witcher or do you have a name? I've heard witchers choose their own names?"**

****

****

**"Most people only call me witcher so why does it matter what the fuck my name is?"**

It felt strange to Lambert to have someone trying to actually talk to him. Other than the other wolves that is. He'd rarely ever had to tell anyone his name because the only people who cared were people who already knew. Talking about himself had never been his strong suit. Pavel leaned in and grinned, his teeth not quite as sharp as Lambert's but not quite normal either. Something that Lambert chose to ignore in favor of mentally breaking down over the fact that he was practically in his face.

**"I bet it starts with an L, doesn't it?"**

****

****

**"What are we betting?"**

He said that as if he wasn't about to lose the very bet he was trying to goad Pavel into making. He cursed himself for how fucking stupid he was acting right now. L. L. A fucking L. His name was Lambert. Of course it started with an L. How stupid could a man be? How stupid could a witcher be? Vesemir was laughing his ass off in Kaer Morhen right now he was sure of it. 

**"Take me across the pass if I'm right."**

****

****

**"What the fuck do I get if you're wrong?"**

He was going to be stuck with a fucking passenger through this shit fuck.

**"What do you want witcher?"**

The way that Pavel licked his lips caused Lambert to sit up straighter than he had been. His mind wandering to those lips. Watching as the delicate pink tongue traced over them slowly. Knowing exactly what this guy was willing to do if he was wrong. But he wasn't.

**"Fucking. Shit. Get the fuck out of my face. Fine. It's Lambert. Are you happy now? Pleased with yourself that you get a free fucking ride through the pass?"**

Pavel grabbed his goblet and flopped back into the comfortable position in his chair. Guzzling down some more of the wine he had bought in a greedy fashion. He wasn't about to let it go to waste after all.

**"Lambert..."**

****

****

"What?"

**"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to say your name."**

Pavel got the feeling that not a lot of people said Lambert's name in a way that wasn't a curse very often. It would be fun to play with on the trip after all. Instead of answering verbally Lambert simply shook his head, lifting the goblet to his lips and practically inhaling the wine. He felt as though drinking would be the best way to get through this night. Hopefully soon Pavel would pass out and he could get some damned rest himself. But not before a bath. 

-✰-

A few pitchers of wine later and it seemed like they would never know who could out drink the other considering they were both drunk and the contest at hand was long forgotten in favor of trying to figure out a more important detail. The bath. It had been brought up once more by the innkeeper's son but this time Pavel had no desire to make eyes at him and Lambert had little patience for Baelwyn's attempts. A quick snarling sound Lambert followed by laughter from Pavel as the other man jumped made for quick entertainment. In his ears the laughter sounded like music. For that reason alone he could believe that Pavel was a bard as the inn claimed.

Both of them were covered in swamp mud and gunk and neither of them wanted to get into bed covered in it. The only question was how they were going to work this. 

**"We can just get in together, it's just a bath."**

Pavel had the simplest of answers of course and started to strip. Forgetting in his drunken stupor that he was of course still injured and his leg was bandaged. Getting in the water now would ruin all of Lambert's hard work and waste the resources he'd used to make sure he didn't lose that leg or die of blood loss. 

**"Just shut the fuck up and sit down on that stool."**

Even when he was drunk Lambert was a bossy bastard. Grabbing one of the buckets Lambert filled it with the hot water and hesitated for a moment. Sober he never would have thought of doing something like this. But his head was filled with the swirling of whine and the scent of anticipation. Lambert's hand shook slightly as he wet the sponge used for washing and gently touched it to Pavel's bare skin. Wiping away dirt and grime with every gentle touch. Never in his life had he shook when holding a sword or even a woman. But with this simple act he felt as though he was the least qualified. It had to be the wine.

Still he stayed focused on his task as Pavel watched him through half closed eyes. It had been a long time since anyone had languished this much attention on him. Not since he had lost part of his hearing. And for it to be a witcher no less. The songs he would have thought of if this had happened in the before times. Without thinking his hand reached out to stroke Lambert's cheek gently, surprised when he felt the other man tense before leaning into the touch. His eyes wide as if he hadn't experienced that sort of tenderness in a long time as well. But if this continued they would be getting far, far, far off track. 

So gently Pavel brushed a thumb over Lambert's cheek and slowly drew his hand away. As badly as he wanted to see how far it could go he wasn't about to do so with someone who still smelled like mud and swamp water. So he let Lambert finish cleaning him up, contemplating everything he possibly could until it was finished. But to Lambert it felt as though it was a lifetime. The feeling of a gentle, though calloused, hand on his face made him forget for the moment that he was in fact considered a monster. Though maybe perhaps that was also the wine in his head. 

When he was finally finished he felt as though his hands had finally started to stabilize. At least he thought they were. He couldn't really tell anymore with his head swimming and stomach in knots. And perhaps his heart beating as well. He only ever noticed his heart beating after a battle, when the adrenaline kicked in and he felt as though he might be dying because for once in the longest time he had what could be considered a human heart. It disgusted him then and confused him now. 

**"Come now Lambert, its time for you to use the bath."**

At least one of them would get to use the tub that had been prepared. Though the water wasn't scalding hot now it was still warmer than anything he got on the road so Lambert didn't feel like complaining. He was kind of afraid to open his mouth for fear of what he might say. He let out a small groan from his muscles finally getting some release. Stiff joints that had been aching for who knew how long at this point. Knots and strained muscles were basically all his body was made of. That's why he nearly yelped when he felt hands on his shoulders beginning to try and work them out.

**"What the fuck are you doing now bard?"**

****

****

**"I have a name you know."**

Lambert just grunted and tried to stop his heart from racing. The feeling of someone's hands so tenderly touching him. So lovingly even. There was no feeling or smell of disgust from Pavel while they were this close. Something he couldn't really say the same about when it came to the whores who were willing so long as they could charge him a little bit extra because of who he was. His breathing hitched in the strangest way when the bard touched his neck, working out pains he had barely noticed over the years. Or rather he'd just learned to ignore them really.

**"I wonder if all witchers are made up of this much tension and pain or if you're special... Are you special Lambert?"**

Pavel's laugh rang out again as he ran a finger over Lambert's ear. It was cute. Something normally he would be biting on if this was a normal circumstance. But even Pavel could tell that in this state he might break the poor witcher if he tried too much.

**"Are you mocking me?"**

That was something he was more used to than the kindness. He felt stupid thinking that perhaps, perhaps, that maybe there was someone out here willing to... But no, that was a stupid thought.

**"I would never mock you little Lamb. Now, close your eyes and I'll wash your hair."**

Lambert nearly choked on his own breath when he heard that. Little lamb? No one had called him anything of the sort since... But that wasn't for now. Suffice to say it had been long enough really. But he was obedient, if just for the fact that he felt as though silence would be preferable to any conversation he could possibly be happening in this situation. But as soon as he felt Pavel's hands running through his hair he sunk a little further into the water to try and dull the sound that would come from his chest if he didn't keep himself under control. 

Pavel was intent on making sure that the witcher was relaxed. Or at least as relaxed as he could get. So he continued to wash his hair gently and making sure he didn't miss any spots. Without thinking he began to hum quietly. Some silly ballad whose words weren't important for the moment. Lambert noticed strangely that it was just slightly out of key in places. Strange for a bard but nothing he was going to focus on. He found himself feeling as though he was floating really. The amount of gentle touches sending him into overdrive and his body into confusion. But he didn't want it to stop. And neither really did Pavel. 

Only finally did Pavel stop to gently rinse out his hair. Using the free hand to make sure none of the soap ran back into his eyes he had Lambert tilt his head back. It was then they finally once more locked eyes. This time Lambert's half closed in contentment and Pavel's wider. It was strange to see him vulnerable. But he supposed that was what happened when you got a witcher drunk. Lambert felt his heart thump again and didn't break eye contact this time. Slow blinking just slightly as he stared as if he was in a trance.

Slowly Pavel leaned down and Lambert anticipated a kiss. His breathing even hitched slightly, Lambert's eyes starting to close for it. Only to be thrown off by where it was placed. Soft lips pressed against his forehead lightly and then pulled away. 

**"Come on now, I'm exhausted and we've got to leave tomorrow to head for the pass."**

Pavel stood the best he could, leaving Lambert to drag himself from the tub in confusion. Nothing that was supposed to happen had happened and things that he had never dreamed of happening were all at once crashing down on him. His body felt exhausted for the first time in ages but it wasn't the exhaustion that was laced with pain. Confusion and lightness was what ran through his blood. Nonetheless he was sure it would all be gone in the morning along with whatever alcohol remained in his system.

Wrapping a towel around himself he began to dry the best he could, only to once more be confronted by hands on him. This time surely it would lead to something else? It was going to lead to kissing which would lead to the bed which would probably lead to regrets in the morning. But no, just a towel on his head as someone else dried his hair for him. As if it was the most natural and normal thing in the world. To say he felt strange was an understatement. This much kindness was too much for him and he felt himself choking once more. Though this time it was choking back something he hadn't done in a very long time. Crying. 

He might have been drunk. And emotionally overwhelmed. But Lambert was going to be damned if he cried in front of this bard like he was some sort of fucking cock holder. All of this was ridiculous and he felt his stomach start to turn in confusion. So he took the towel from Pavel and began to wipe his face off. Hoping that the bard would mistake whatever liquid had escaped his face for more bath water. 

**"Okay then... The bed is big enough to share. Unless you want to sleep on the floor. I don't know where you witchers like to sleep."**

Pavel felt slightly insulted that Lambert had taken the towel from him. Though at the same time he knew he had probably overstepped his boundaries. So instead of arguing about it he simply wrapped himself in one of the blankets and hobbled over to the bed the best he could. Not concerned about where the witcher slept or didn't sleep. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about the fact that maybe traveling with him wasn't the best of ideas. Until he felt weight on the other side of the bed as Lambert crawled into it. 

**"I'm not sleeping on the damn floor because this is my reward for saving you so fuck off."**

****

****

"Charming to know you're back to your good old self."

**"I thought you were tired?"**

He was exhausted but now he wasn't sure he would be able to sleep. Not because he was afraid or anything. But because his mind wouldn't stop working. It wasn't until he heard Lambert's breathing get heavy with just a small amount of snoring did he take the scarf from his head. Gently reaching up he touched the pointed ears on his head. They weren't as pronounced as a full blooded elves but it was enough to get him in trouble. If he didn't show them off then most of the time people just thought he was a rather attractive man. But as soon as they put two and two together... But he would just have to be awake before Lambert in the morning. Something that probably wouldn't be an issue considering how heavily he seemed to be sleeping. 

-✰-

It was sometime in the night that the pair moved closer. Naturally almost. With Lambert's face buried into the crook of Pavel's neck and Pavel's arms holding him close. Tight. And though he wouldn't admit it for many years to come it was the first night in a long time that Lambert didn't awaken in the middle of the night, sweating and fearing for his life from nightmares that plagued him.


End file.
